


[Podfic] Recall This Message

by Aki_Rain, aoigensou, Ceewelsh, divine529, ElizaStorms, Lawless_bard, MapleBreeze, Podiac (Yarniac), Serena_A



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, M/M, Oblivious Merlin (Merlin), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Wrong Email!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26824507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Rain/pseuds/Aki_Rain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/pseuds/aoigensou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529/pseuds/divine529, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms/pseuds/ElizaStorms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_bard/pseuds/Lawless_bard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze/pseuds/MapleBreeze, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yarniac/pseuds/Podiac, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_A/pseuds/Serena_A
Summary: [Multi-voice Podfic]apendragon says, i just told merlin emrys that i want to bend him over my desk so i need to get pissedgwainegreene says, on itFor the kink meme prompt: In a flurry of snarky emails to co-worker Merlin Emrys, Arthur Pendragon composes and accidentally hits SEND on one with his true thoughts about what he'd like to do with him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 48





	[Podfic] Recall This Message

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Recall This Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337473) by [writeonclara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara). 



> Author's original notes:  
> "Last of my kink meme fills. Only slight changes. Originally posted for this prompt: http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37434922#t37434922"

  
  


### Streaming & Hosting

#### Full Sound Version

[Download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/10/items/recall-this-message-plain/Recall%20This%20Message.mp3)  
  
24:37 minutes | MP3 | 27.5 MB 

#### Plain Version

[Download](https://ia601501.us.archive.org/10/items/recall-this-message-plain/Recall%20This%20Message%20Plain.mp3)  
  
24:03 minutes | MP3 | 26.7 MB 

### Cast List

    * [Aki_Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Rain) as the Elena
    * [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou) as the Narrator
    * [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh) as Lance
    * [Divine529](https://archiveofourown.org/users/divine529) as Morgana
    * [ElizaStorms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStorms) as Arthur
    * [Lawless_Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawless_Bard) as Merlin
    * [MapleBreeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MapleBreeze) as Message Detail
    * [Serena_A](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_A) as Gwen
    * [Yarniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yarniac) as Gwaine and E-Mail Detail

**Sound Effects:** [Freesound](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1ZJDgjmsac7x9bSngxPfvIEbmna-2PVInIaJ3pYKKWJ0/edit?usp=sharing), and a few recorded by Ceewelsh.

**Editing:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh)




**Author's Note:**

>  **Ceewelsh** : Thank you so much to the [Merlin Fic Book Club](https://discord.gg/CuZab3T) gang for indulging me in this and stepping out of your comfort zones, I'm so glad that you did! I may be biased but I think it turned out great!  
> Thank you as well to writeonclara for having blanket permission - and don't forget everyone to go and leave comments and kudos on the original work!


End file.
